


Lesson

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Charlie/Any niece or nephew; Someone needs a spanking </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 charlieficathon comment fest](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/65423.html?thread=790671#t790671) on LJ.

"That's it. Over my lap with you," Charlie snapped.

"What?"

"You've given me nothing but lip since you got here, and you've been driving the other handlers spare. I don't know what your mum and dad let you get away with, but out here, actions have consequences. I think ten ought to do it for now."

"Ten what?"

Charlie grinned, and James shrank back. "Trousers down and over my lap."

"You're going to _spank_ me? I'm not a kid, Uncle Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes and plopped onto his favourite chair. "Seventeen is hardly all grown up, _Jamie_." He exaggerated the childhood nickname, and James scowled. 

"And if I don't?" James had always been all brazen cockiness, his bluster often getting him into trouble, hiding the good heart beneath. Of course, his good looks, easy charm, and family name often helped smooth over any ruffled feathers, but that wouldn't work forever. James was becoming a man, but until he started acting like it, Charlie had no problem treating him like a child.

"Then I'll send you home," Charlie said simply. "And you'll get to explain to your mum and dad and everybody else why you got kicked out of the programme."

James blanched and eyed Charlie's lap with wary resignation.

"Come on now, we don't have all day." Charlie smacked the top of his thigh with a loud _thwack_ and James winced. He dutifully walked over to Charlie's side and dropped his trousers, leaving him in a tight pair of blue pants.

"Pants, too."

"What?"

"I don't have all day, James."

James reluctantly obeyed, and a moment later he crawled over Charlie's lap, bracing his hands on the arms of the oversized chair. James's arse was full and smooth, the skin pale and tempting. Charlie suppressed the automatic flair of desire; it had been awhile.

Raising his hand, he swung down at half force, the impact reverberating pleasantly up his arm as the smack rung out. James let out a satisfying whine, and Charlie tried to ignore another bolt of lust that struck him at the sight of that perfect arse cheek, now reddened from the force of his palm. He swung again, and again, changing the angle and the speed and the strength of each strike, his body flushing with adrenaline and arousal at James's beautifully reactive skin and the mewling noises he let out with every blow.

By the time he reached ten, he could hear James sniffling in an attempt not to sob. He felt a momentary flash of fear that he might have gone too far, but then James shifted on his lap, and Charlie felt the tell-tale prod of James's erection.

Charlie ran his palm over the reddened skin of James's arse, and James moaned, arching back into his hand, before flushing and squirming off Charlie's lap. He landed in a heap on the floor, grabbing for his trousers and covering his groin. As if Charlie wasn't already aware of exactly what he was hiding.

"All right there, James?"

James nodded quickly, and Charlie gave a broad grin as he stood. 

"Why don't you take a moment to get yourself...sorted." Charlie paused in the doorway, overcoming his arousal at seeing his half-naked nephew on the floor of his cabin, lust-flushed and practically begging to be debauched. If he knew James, the lesson not to mouth off wouldn't have sunk in after only one spanking, and he still had two more months left on the reserve. It may not be a good idea to act now, but Charlie had plenty of time left to decide how he wanted this to go. WIth one last look at James—whose hand had already slid down beneath the bundle of trousers over his lap—Charlie slipped out of the door. The next two months suddenly looked a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
